nintendodsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Nintendo DS Wiki
Major 'Makeover' Required!! Ok, So you probably don't know me, I don't usually come on here. But ever since I bought my DSi I've been really passionate about Nintendo. This wiki was going pretty well but now it's down to PITS! We need a huge makeover and a cleanup. I suggest changing the wiki logo. If none of us can make one, we can ask the Logo Creation Wiki. They are really friendly and will definatly help out. We should add more pages for new games, consoles, accessories and all stuff to do with the DS. I know you might think "Who is this guy anyway?", well don't worry. You'll be seeing alot more of me around helping out this wiki. Time for a Makeover!! Lets get to work guys! --Fawhad 11:04, September 12, 2009 (UTC) -PS: Is anyone even reading this? *sigh* :Yup, looks like it needs work. There are a lot of articles running around Nintendo and Wikia Gaming that really should end up here (anything that's DS only, like Pokémon Diamond and Pearl) with links to them from where they are now. The whole Gaming Wikia needs major cleanup and articles put in their places. Generally as people write articles they create links that should go somewhere but don't (typos, not looking for an existing article...) and then the next person comes along and creates the article for the bad or poor link - I know as I've done it a few times myself. This will continue till we build up good systems for handling it. That means a long learning curve for newbies and a lot of thinking for those of us writing now to come up with good systems as Wikipedia has. --Bcw142 00:36, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Logo Request Hey. I made 2 "new" logo. Its pretty simple.I just copied/pasted the current logo top onto a picture of the new DSi's. Tell me what you think. PS: Somehow I gotta make them the right specs to fit in the 218x155px space. Current 180x185 to meet 218x155 you need to scale down to 151x155 which leaves 67x155 pixels left for Nintendo logo or something. I uploaded 151px-NewWikiLogo2.jpg which is the cut down version for you to work with (did the black first as that's the version I have). --Bcw142 12:10, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :Your version is really good. I had so much trouble trying to scale down (me being a noob at that sorta stuff). I was going to make a logo with like 4 different DSi colors in the 1 picture... Know what I mean? Like, A black dsi (with the "Nintendo DS Wikia" in the top screen) on 1 corner, white dsi on another corner, pink dsi and blue dsi in the other 2 corners. I can't do that couse it will fustrate the hell outta me.. But if anyone is willing to try it would be greatly appreciated. --Fawhad 04:36, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Here's a version of the Logo mentioned above. --Bcw142 17:35, September 24, 2009 (UTC) That looks pretty good, except the colors look wierd.. Are they the original colors or did you edit them? --Fawhad 00:01, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Yes, the colors are wierd, just took the white and played with the RGB values to make the colors to have something like it (then put back the screen). Just an idea how it looks. --Bcw142 11:23, September 25, 2009 (UTC) I got a correct version of the blue, but haven't found an image for the red/pink that's opened up like the others do you have one Fawhad? --Bcw142 16:33, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Nah. I've been looking for one but can't find it. I guess we'll just have to leave ot on hold.--Fawhad 23:11, September 30, 2009 (UTC)